The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to communications between IHSs in a network system.
Network systems may include information handling systems (IHSs) that couple together via communication routers. The connections of various routers to one another and to the IHSs form a network topology. A network may distribute routers and IHSs among a large number of different geographic locations. It is desirable to configure the network topology to make efficient use of network resources such as communication links among the routers of the network.